


I am not going to die to the hands of Sapnap!!

by Tobys_paradox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sapnap & tommyinnit fight lmao, Tommy Whump, tubbo patches Tommy up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox
Summary: Tommy stepped forwards and almost stumbled as his head spun, he blinked a few times to clear his vision before making his way further into Snowchester, slower this time.He looked back and grimaced at the slight blood trail he was leaving, he had quite the gash on one of his arms thats bleeding is only just starting to slow.Soon enough, he stood outside the familiar little house where his best friend resigned with his fist held against the door. He hesitated before knocking, couldn’t he just go home and clean his own wounds?He decided against that and knocked in a panic when his vision tilted and he was sure he was going to go down with it, he nearly collapsed as he waited for the door to unlock.“Oh my god, Tommy!”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	I am not going to die to the hands of Sapnap!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that based on @/yanteruu on Twitters most recent Tommy & Tubbo fanart :))
> 
> Please go look at it, because it’s super pog!!!

Tommy doesn’t really know what he’s doing in Snowchester, he should be heading home to dress his wounds, but as he walked he failed to notice the air getter colder and soon found himself outside the snowy village. He looked down to where he was standing and stared at the droplets of blood that were slowly freezing in the snow below him. He wasn’t wearing a jacket so he could barely feel the cut that the blood was coming from due to the cold.

He stepped forwards and almost stumbled as his head spun, he blinked a few times to clear his vision before making his way further into the country, slower this time. He grimaced at the slight blood trail he was leaving, he had quite the gash on one of his arms thats bleeding is only just starting to slow.

He got into a light scuffle with Sapnap and came out a bit more injured than intended, he also broke his axe which was a shame. He doesn’t really know why the fight started, just remembers that he was saying something and then all of a sudden he was being clocked on the head.

But now, he stood outside of the small familiar house with his fist raised to the door, ready to knock a few times. Tommy stood there for a couple minutes, wondering if this was worth it or if he should just go home and fix himself up. He finally knocked in a panic when his vision tilted and he wasn’t sure if his body would follow.

He grumbled as his stomach did flips, the dizziness making him a bit nauseous where he stood, he knew he wasn’t going to throw up so he wasn’t scared of that in the slightest. “This suck, man.”

Tommy lightly leaned against the door frame and waited until he heard the sound of the door unlocking to finally slump against the wood. He could tell the person who opened the doors was talking but he couldn’t really make out what was being said over the ringing in his ears.

He opened his eyes to come face to face with his panicking best friend, and suddenly he was being pulled inside and out of the freezing cold. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering and he couldn’t really feel his hands or feet, but he was finally inside and warming up.

Tubbo sat the injured boy down on the floor close to to the fireplace before running upstairs to get his first aid kit. He was shaking a bit and he could tell his heartbeat was too fast to be normal, but he thinks it’s a proper reaction for when his best friend comes knocking on his door half dead. He pushed thoughts of Tommy being previously injured - during the first war for independence, in that stupid pit in Pogtopia - out of his mind as he rummaged through his draws.

He pulls out his emergency kit and rushes back downstairs and over to the boy who was glaring at the fire. He takes a deep breath in before exhaling to try and calm his nerves a bit. Tubbo leaves the kit and makes his way into his kitchen to throw some rags under the tap and ringing them out, he also fills two small buckets, one with soapy water, and one with regular and brings it back to the living room. He thoroughly washes his hands with soap and water for a minute before finally settling next to Tommy.

He takes one of the damp towels and dips it into the soapy water before he starts to wipe away at some of the blood that covered Tommy’s arms, throwing the rag to the side and grabbing a new one when it got too dirty. He wiped off blood and dirt from the skin around the wounds, cleaning it with the sudsy water. He grimaced at the cut on Tommy’s arm, it had probably stopped bleeding before he even entered the house, which meant he didn’t need to apply any pressure. Tubbo ignored the whines and complaints that came from his best friend, he was used to them for whenever he had to patch him up before.

When most of the blood was cleaned off of his arms Tubbo finally started to clean the wound itself, he knew it hurt so he tried to do it as quickly and gently as possible while also being efficient. He very quickly grabbed a few towels from the closet before placing them on the floor. He took the bucket of clean water and slowly poured some over the cuts, getting out any dirt or debris that was left o ver from the fight.

Tommy had become coherent at some point during the process and moved his head to knock it into Tubbos shoulder, wincing when he agitated the cut that was there. He knew the damages has to be cleaned and bandaged properly but he was still a bit annoyed at the procedure. He groaned as water was poured over both of his arms, it would definitely help fight infection but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

An antibiotic ointment was taken out and applied around the gashes and the cut on his head after it was cleaned and dried. Tubbo had wiped his forehead with a soapy rag as well, cleaning the grime before cupping small amounts of water in his hands and pouring it on his tilted back head.

Tubbo took out several wraps of bandages from the first aid kit and placed them on the dry parts of the towels for easy access. He placed a piece of gauze over the larger cut on Tommy’s arm before starting to wrap it in bandages, when he was sure it was covered enough he tied the ends off and made sure it was secure before moving to his other arm. He did the same thing, placing gauze and then wrapping his arm in bandages before tying it off.

He frowned as he was in the middle of wrapping Tommy’s head, there were tears in his eyes before he even knew what was happening. “Don’t you _dare_ even think of doing that to me ever again.”

“Oh my god- are you trying to kill me!” One of Tommy’s arms flew up as the bandage grew tighter with each passing second.

Tubbo whined a bit, keeping his hold on the bandages, he was going to loosen them eventually but not that second. “Do you promise me you won’t do that again? I thought you were dead or something!”

“ _Dead_?” He was basically shouting at this point. He rolled his eyes and winced a bit as the bandages tightened even further, “Okay fine, geez, I promise or whatever.”

The, now basically hysterical, boy finally loosened his hold and properly wrapped Tommy’s head and tied it off before wiping at his eyes. He placed his head against Tommy’s neck and closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to calm down. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and leaned against him and into the hug.

“I really thought you were going to pass away on my floor.” He let out a breathy laugh as he spoke, trying to bring up the mood a bit with some humor.

Tommy turned around, trying to avoid the soggy towels besides him while doing so, and hugged Tubbo back. “I’m sorry tubs, I don’t really remember getting to Snowchester but it definitely happened and here I am.”

“Also, I’m a big man! There’s so fuckin’ way I’m dying on your floor to the hands of  _ sapnap _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually proofread this fic, wooo!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
